


Blue Shell, Red Shell, Green Shell

by fmaxorcist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, Mario Kart, Short One Shot, angry Eren, rated only for swearing, sassy armin, titan killers playing mario kart, when isn't he angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmaxorcist/pseuds/fmaxorcist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day off from school, what better way to spend the break than for Eren and his friends to play some good, fun Mario Kart? Pride will be shattered and so will many eardrums. Short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Shell, Red Shell, Green Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave me a prompt for titan kids playing some video games, so here you are! First published fanfic, so I appreciate some feedback.

"God dammit! How the hell do you do this shit?!"  
"Eren, you need to calm down. Your blood pressure is going to get too high again from you screaming."  
"Mikasa's right, Eren. You're also going to shatter my eardrums. It's not their fault you suck."  
"But Armin, how can I not get mad? This freaking game ticks me off! Stupid Mario Kart!"  
In an angry rage, the tan german boy huffed, nearly throwing down his white controller before he thought better of it. Mostly because he was getting passively annoyed glares from his adopted sister. The kind of glares that let you know that you're in deep shit if you break something. Eren decided that he wanted to live another day.  
The three friends, on their day off from school, had agreed to spend the day at the Jaeger's house to hang out. Naturally, the first thing Armin suggested was that they studied a bit for their upcoming exams, but that idea was immediately shot down and replaced with Eren's Wii U, controllers, and the Mario Kart 8 game he had bought at Gamestop.  
Big mistake. Well, for everyone's eardrums and Eren's pride, at least.  
It had started out smoothly; Eren had picked Mario, Armin chose Yoshi and Mikasa was Bowser. The blond of the group had suggested that they start out with the 50 cc with the Mushroom Cup so they could get a feel for the game, but the next thing they knew, they were at the start line on 150 cc playing the Special Cup with Eren screaming, "SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAGER".  
Naturally, they all fell off the course about 30 times, the hotheaded German complaining, "why the hell did they take off the automatic drift" at every turn.  
After their friend had screeched enough angry profanities in both English and German to probably get them all thrown in jail for sound disturbances, Armin and Mikasa convinced Eren to at least start at the 100 cc and work from there.  
That had been about 4 hours ago.  
Eren scratched his dark brown hair angrily. "Why they hell does this have to be so difficult? What sadist thought it would be a good idea to have a super sharp turn TWICE IN A ROW on Wario Stadium? WHO THE HELL DOES THAT?"  
Armin sighed and put his pale hand on his friend's shoulder. "Eren, Eren. It's not the game's fault. You just suck that much."  
"OH, ARMIN, GO TO HELL!" The German yelled, throwing a couch pillow at the other boy's face. "No need to be all cocky just because you got first!"  
"I believe that gives me bragging rights," Armin laughed. "You just need to drift."  
"BUT I CAN'T DRIFT?!"  
"Eren, calm down. It is not as hard as you think it is." Mikasa sighed, cool, dark eyes staring into Eren's bright and livid ones.  
"So says you! I got hit by like fifty million shells! Like, how do you even get hit by that many GREEN shells?!"  
"Mario Kart," the blond of the group stated matter of factly. "That's the only reason."  
"Well I freaking hate it." Eren rolled off his bean bag and slouched on the floor, in the defeated position. Armin sighed and lifted himself from this own chair.  
"Oh, I guess we have time to study now--"  
"Maybe one more race couldn't hurt."


End file.
